puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Samos
}} Samos is a pirate on the Midnight Ocean, the Viridian Ocean, and the Malachite Ocean, as well as most other oceans. She began upon her puzzling adventure in May 2004 as a simple greenie. Achievements and contributions ; Vorsaga * Senior officer of Midnight Valkyries and lady of on the Midnight Ocean. * Senior officer of the original Chaos Theory. * Was sick with pneumonia during , in which MAD was forced to relinquish the recently won island and due to which Robertdonald was banned from Y!PP for an indeterminate time (eternity, as pirates know now). ; Psutalia * Senior officer of The Bootysplitters on the Midnight Ocean. ; Samos * Senior officer of The Bootysplitters on the Midnight Ocean. * Senior officer of Misfit Marauders in the ever-feared Black Sheep Brigade. * Captain of Ulciscentes Victores and queen of Alpha Kai Omega on the Midnight Ocean. * Won third place in Aesop's Fables on November 12, 2005. :The prize, a sloop, was renamed the Flava Virago by Lelantos in reference to the Greek goddess Athena in Book VI of Ovid's Metamorphoses. The story is located in the Y!PP Forums. * Obtained first injury, a pegleg, during a scheduled mutual sinkage arranged by Dewdlebug on October 5, 2006. * Senior officer of The Jazzie Crew of Dies Irae on the Midnight Ocean. * Senior officer and gunner of Villians of the Amazon of Cold Fire on the Midnight Ocean. * Fleet officer of Phantasm on the Viridian Ocean. * Fleet officer of Billions of Blue of Blistering Barnacles on the Midnight Ocean. * Senior officer of The Hall of Fame on the Midnight Ocean. * Senior officer and gunner of The Jazzie Crew of Dies Irae on the Midnight Ocean. 2007-2011 * Senior officer of Angry Young and Poor on the Malachite Ocean. 2008-2010 * Captain of Malachite Madness on the Malachite Ocean. 2010 * Fleet office of Phantasm on the Viridian Ocean. 2010-2011 * Lady of Reign of Chaos on the Viridian Ocean. 2011-2012 * Captain of Zoophoria on the Malachite Ocean. 2011 * Obtained second injury, an eye patch, on 12/03/2011 on the Viridian Ocean. * Senior officer of Stop and princess of Annunaki on the Meridian Ocean. 2012 * Captain of Zoophoria on the Meridian Ocean. 2013 * Queen of Monkey Business on the Meridian Ocean. 2013 * Captain of Sloop Brigade, name changed to Meridian Refugees on the Emerald Ocean. 2013 * Queen of Meridian Refugees, name changed to flag: Changing Tides on the Emerald Ocean. 2013 Samos has created Shoppe Manager (a third-party tool for calculating profits and unit prices); Rank Manager (a third-party tool for safely estimating pirate/officer ranks); Memorization Manager (a third-party tool for percentage of ocean points/islands memorized via Navigation); Chart Manager, a third-party tool designed to help pirates keep tabs on ages and locations of charts; and SMH Navver Manager, a third-party tool designed to yield both sink and AC/SC probabilities. Biography Samos comes highly recommended as both a gunner and a sailor, having been repeatedly blind-jobbed for her Gunnery expertise. Despite the fact that Samos can load four cannons in one round and reverse-circuit with the best gunners in the Midnight Ocean, her beloved ultimate still evades her -- but only on the Cerulean Ocean. Samos achieved ultimate guns on the Meridian Ocean in December 2012. Many know the darling Samos by her alternate character name, Lexicon/Karpathos. Samos has partially retired from the game, returning regularly from September to April so that she can blockade and play politics. Stalls * Samos's Weaving Stall on on the Malachite Ocean. * Naturesaint's Apothecary Stall on on the Malachite Ocean. * Naturesaint's Shipbuilding Stall on on the Malachite Ocean. All Malachite Ocean stalls are now defunct. * Samos's Apothecary Stall on on the Meridian Ocean (defunct). * Samos's Weaving Stall on on the Meridian Ocean (defunct). * Golden Fleece on on the Meridian Ocean (sold). * Jinxed Bed Post on on the Meridian Ocean (sold). * Samos's Apothecary Stall on on the Meridian Ocean. 2011-2012 * Samos's Tailoring Stall on Lima Island on the Meridian Ocean. 2013 Factoid Samos loves all things Greek. She can read/write Ancient Greek; she follows a Greco-Roman pantheology; and she corrects announcers on TV and people IRL when they mispronounce both Greek and Latin words -- usually from the other end of a Nerf Gun. BEGIN YPP GEEK CODE BLOCK Version 1.1 GYPP !A++ Sk+ D(*) DT- C++ P Cp+ Bl++ Sa+++ Gu++ N++++ Sw++ R+++ Al+++ SF+ Dr+ TD++ Sp Ht+++ Bn+ X-:-:- B++(P-)) Pt+++$ $++(+++) Cl+(++) F++ GD+ FA! Wki+++ Scr+ Bx++ END YPP GEEK CODE BLOCK